Time for an explanation, and a poll
by nudgebeast
Summary: I have started to get comfortable again in my life, that being said I am going to start updating frequently again, about once a week. I have a poll for which story you want me to focus on. The story list is in here. PM me or review to submit which you want. This is also in M because most of my stories shall be labeled M. That does not mean lemons, just that its for the mature.


**A/N First off all, I would like to say sorry (for the hundredth) time for the insane lack of updates. But my life is finally starting to solidify and fall into place, at least for now. I am no longer in a relationship, nor do I have any intentions to get back into one. I am starting my sophomore year, which Is cool I guess, but I am actually trying to do good in school for once. Also, I am getting a steady supply of money, as I just got my first actual job. So for the time being, yes my life is at a stable point, for the first time since I wrote my namesake story, "The Two of Us" which was over a year ago.**

 **That being said, I have deleted all my work on this site, exceptions being made for "The Two of Us" and a one-shot I had done a while ago. I am saving the one-shot because I feel it is really the only adequate piece of writing I have produced. In a lot of my stories, including the "The Two of Us" which had my most frequent spelling and grammar mistakes, I never seem to stay on track with the story. SO the only reason that the "The Two of Us" shall stay up is because like I said earlier, its my namesake on this site.**

 **So with everything that has been said in this long ass A/N, I am going to start writing again. It will not be the insane updates like "The Two of Us", but it wont be an update every month like "Life With a Wolf" either. I am going to strive for an update every week or so, preferably on the weekends. Thanks for all of you who have sticken by me, its an amazing to me. Of course I don't except to be good as the amazing authors like Kellylad13 and ncham9 right off the bat, well duh. But I do hope in a few months time that I will be able to generate at least a fraction of the fan base that these two incredible authors have been able to, or at least my old fan base. Again thanks to everyone, you are all amazing people and I am very lucky to be a part of this amazing archive. So with all that been done and said, I have a question for all of you.**

 **As I said I am deleting all my previous works, but that doesn't mean its gone. I decided to take a poll, and you guys shall vote (If you want obviously) for me to completely re-write, and refocus my efforts on one of my stories. The story that wins, I shall start to write on this Saturday, 8/29/15. I shall put the list of stories down here.**

 **As This last Breath Leaves Me: This story has Kate also hit by a heat inducing dart the night they are taken. After Humphrey's instincts take charge and the two are lying exhausted near a pond, Kate decided that she will go with her heart, and stay with the one wolf she trusts, the one wolf that just claimed her. After finding two new wolves, they attempt a cross country journey to get back home.**

 **Life With a Wolf: Kate runs away from home after she learns she has to marry Garth. a long ways from home and a few days later, she is regretting her choice on leaving. After she comes into contact with a human named Jeremy, who promises to get her back home, everything seems to be working out. Kate also admits to herself her feelings for her omega friend Humphrey, who had tracked Kate and finds her on the night Jeremy takes a car from his friend to drive her home.**

 **Losing Us All: Friends Humphrey, Kate, Falla and Jeremy wake up to discover that every single person has disappeared besides for them. As they decide that this is a sort of blessing, they do whatever they please. But when power, water, and other necessity's start to fail, and wild life starts to make its way into once civilization, many problems arise.**

 **Love Blossoms In Hate: A medieval kind of story, based of ideas from eragon, rangers apprentice and more. Three soldiers, Humphrey, Candu, and Hutch escort a magician and daughter of the two rebellion leaders, Kate to a battalion of their army that has gone silent. Many problems arise along the way, and the group become a family as they battle impossible hard ships just to make it out alive.**

 **The Vault: One hundred teens are trapped in a vault that scientists are using as an experiment. Every month the teens have to vote and sacrifice one person every month, or all of them will die. bonds will be made, trust will be shattered, and blood will be spilled in this very intense and blood pumping (literally) story.**

 **Well there it is guys. (: I will choose the most recommended story on Saturday, as well as update the first chapter.**


End file.
